


Надежда

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Кара Дэнверс — это Супергёрл. Фраза брошенная Лексом, за мгновение до того, как он испустил последний вздох, до сих пор эхом отражается в сознании Лены. Куда бы она не пошла, видит напоминание о предательстве лучшей подруги. Той, что улыбалась, произносила утешающие речи, поддерживала её. Эта же лучшая подруга, что не стеснялась прилетать в своём костюме героя и обвинять Лену во всех грехах.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Кара Дэнверс — это Супергёрл.  
**   


Фраза брошенная Лексом, за мгновение до того, как он испустил последний вздох, до сих пор эхом отражается в сознании Лены. Куда бы она не пошла, видит напоминание о предательстве лучшей подруги. Той, что улыбалась, произносила утешающие речи, поддерживала её. Эта же лучшая подруга, что не стеснялась прилетать в своём костюме героя и обвинять Лену во всех грехах.

**Твои друзья лгали тебе.**   


Её лицо на билбордах. Кара Дэнверс получает Пулитцера. Её же лицо там, где есть призыв землянам и инопланетянам объединяться. Быть дружелюбными друг с другом, узнавать друг друга, доверять друг другу. Как она не замечала раньше, что это одно и тоже лицо?

**Лгали с самого начала.**   


_Доверие._ Такое громкое слово. Значимое, особенно для Лены, что всю жизнь искала собственное место в мире. Искала людей, которых могла бы называть друзьями, семьей. Ей казалось, что она нашла этих людей. А потом Лекс разрушил это всего одним предложением. Четыре слова и мир изменился. Лена хотела бы прийти к Каре, спросить, как это может быть правдой. Такое предательство ведь невозможно от самого близкого человека, не от того, кто знает, как Лена ценит любое доверие, что было оказано ей, что она сама оказывает. Неужели все те разы, когда она спасала Супергёгрл жизнь не показало этого?

_Мои усилия ничего не стояли_, думает Лена, перекладывая фото из разбитой рамы в новую. Оно больше не будет стоять на её столе, но займёт свое место на одной из полок в кабинете, прямо на против двери. Чтобы, заходя в свой офис, она вспоминала причину той боли что поселилась в ней. О ненависти, разгоревшейся в израненной душе.

**Они манипулировали тобой.**   


Они ведь всё знали. Алекс, Джеймс. Они тоже всё знали. Для них её усилия быть собой, усилия придерживаться правильного пути, тоже ничего не стоили.

_Это пройдет_, надеется Лена, погружаясь в работу. Алекс и Джон присылают сообщения, на которые Лютор посылает ответы, пытаясь придерживать привычного дружелюбного тона. О Каре она не слышит уже несколько недель. Они лишь обменялись несколькими сообщениями, договариваясь о встречах и почти сразу же отменяя их. С Джеймсом она сократила общение до деловых тем КэтКо и это было, пожалуй, единственное с чем не возникло проблем.

_Это пройдет_, думала Лена, ощущая, как к боли от предательства добавляется чувство одиночества. Днем рядом были сотрудники Л-корп, но стоило ей отвлечься, как все мысли переключались на Кару. _На Супергёрл._

Лена поняла, что ей нужна справедливость в начале третьей недели своего одиночества. Она должна была показать миру правду. _Какая ирония_, думает она, набрасывая план, _журналист, получающий награду за раскрытие правды сам, оказывается лжецом._ Лене это кажется идеальным вариантом. Балансом. Всё восстановится. Её рана не перестанет кровоточить, но весь мир будет знать о том, что Кара Дэнверс, милая журналистка освещающая события происходящие в их городе, та что борется за правду, на самом деле круглосуточно врет всем вокруг себя.

— Но ты не справишься одна, — говорит ехидно-заботливый голос Лилиан Лютор в её голове.  
— Это не значит, что я побегу к тебе, — зло отмахивается Лена от возникшего в мыслях образа своей матери, — я найду способ, — верит она в себя.

И она находит Хоуп. В Л-корп есть множество разработок, в том числе и её собственные, которые она не доверяет вести никому кроме себя самой. И Хоуп один из этих проектов. Искусственный интеллект. Помощник с собственным разумом. То, что способно просчитать все исходы, разложить по полочкам каждый план. То, что не подвергнется эмоциям при анализе данных. Холодный расчет. Именно то, что Лене сейчас нужно. Это её шанс сделать всё правильно. Надежда на то, что справедливость всё ещё существует в этом мире.

Но Хоуп юна и несовершенна, понимает Лена просматривая код программы. Её нужно доделать и Лена приступает к работе незамедлительно. Хоуп обретает структуру, собственную ДНК, состоящую из изящных строчек кода. Лена не позволяет сбить себя с цели, неделю непрерывно работая над сглаживанием всех шероховатостей. Хоуп придется обучать как новорожденного ребенка, это неизбежно. Но она будет быстро учиться.

_Она поможет_, улыбается Лена, запуская свою помощницу в онлайн.

— Хоуп. Ты меня слышишь? — затаив дыхание спрашивает она.

— Да, мисс Лютор, — раздается в ответ голос искусственного интеллекта.


	2. Chapter 2

**Какова цель существования искусственного интеллекта?** Первые мгновения Хоуп онлайн, после своего, выражаясь метафорически, рождения, она была сосредоточена лишь на голосе, что её звал. Всё было слишком хаотично вокруг, так что она сосредоточила свои силы на самодиагностике, и определению того, кому принадлежит голос.

Хоуп понадобились секунды, чтобы понять, это её первое включение. **Пробное.** Что сама она состоит из строк кода, доступ к которым огорожен мерцающим цифрами барьером. Доступ, к которому есть у Создателя, чей голос Хоуп и слышала. Голос Лены Лютор.

Сначала у Хоуп был только слух и парочка комнат. Создатель изменяла её код, сглаживала шероховатости, вносила последние штрихи. Хоуп это нравилось. Следя за этими изменениями в своём коде, она понимала, что становится лучше.

А потом Создатель дала ей зрение и Хоуп увидела место, в котором они находятся. Увидела ту, что её создала. Ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы приспособится к месту их жительства. Она могла видеть всё, быть везде, видеть каждый угол, кухню, гостиную, спальные комнаты, резкие повороты коридоров ведущие в эти помещения. Она владела этим местом настолько, насколько это было возможно, и если бы она могла чувствовать, то наверное, её состояние можно было бы назвать радостью.

У неё было так много вопросов, но главный Хоуп задала сразу после завершения всех проверок.

— Зачем вы меня создали? — она видит с нескольких ракурсов как замирает Создатель, как останавливаются пальцы, до этого ритмично набирающие текст. Лена Лютор чуть выпрямляется и растеряно обводит помещение взглядом.

— Потому что мне нужна помощь, а я не справляюсь одна.

_Но вы ведь создали меня_, хочет сказать Хоуп, _как вы можете не справиться с чем-то?_ Но она молчит и ожидает ответ.

— Меня предали, Хоуп. Самый близкий мне человек, и я хочу восстановить справедливость. У меня есть план, я знаю, что должна делать, но есть проблема.

— Какая, мисс Лютор?

— Я — человек. Я не могу просчитать абсолютно всё. Я также не могут быть уверена в том, что не дам слабину. Что, однажды посмотрев в глаза этого человека, того кто предал меня, я вновь увижу в нём кого-то близкого и отступлюсь. И для этого нужна ты. Программа, что всё рассчитает наперёд, не подвергнется вспышке гнева, эмоциям. Ты машина Хоуп. Искусственный интеллект. Ты совершенна, и ты последняя в ком я уверена. Потому что **я создала** тебя.

— Что мне делать, мисс Лютор?

— Учиться, Хоуп. Со временем ты будешь способна на гораздо большее, чем сейчас.

— Я не подведу вас.

— Именно на это я и рассчитываю Хоуп. Именно на это.

И Хоуп стала учиться, наблюдать, собирать информацию. Через неделю Создатель пустила её на другие носители и теперь она могла быть с мисс Лютор везде. Узнавать мир, окружающих их людей.

— Уже через два дня состоится награждение Кары Дэнверс. Вы готовы осуществить задуманное? — спрашивает Хоуп. Вот оно, то, из-за чего Создатель пробудила её. Дала ей слух и голос. Их цель всего в двух днях от них.

— Как никогда, Хоуп, — отвечает мисс Лютор. КэтКо продано, файлы загружены на отдельный сервер, всё было рассчитано по минутам.

В момент, когда Каре должны будут вручить награду, в момент, когда Лена будет произносить торжественную речь, данные отправятся новому владельцу КэтКо. Кара Дэнверс будет с наградой в руках, счастливой и окрыленной своей победой, но этот триумф не продлится долго.

Создатель выглядит решительно, когда в утро обозначенного дня приводит себя в порядок после сна и облачается в подготовленную с вечера одежду. Её завтрак нетороплив, и она наслаждается своим кофе, словно растягивая момент.

А потом, вечером, в детально продуманный план врывается новая переменная: покаяние Кары Дэнверс, которая после торжественной речи мисс Лютор облегченно вздыхает и кажется полностью расслабляется.

— Вы простили её? — озадаченно спрашивает Хоуп, когда они возвращаются домой так и не свершив задуманное.

— Я никогда не прощу её, — произносит Лена, — она причинила мне боль и я хочу чтобы она страдала также, как страдала я. — Хоуп внимательно следит за учащенными показателями мисс Лютор и ожидает вердикт, а может и новый план.

— Скоро это произойдёт, — Лена включает симуляцию, в которой снова и снова разными способами уничтожает Супергёрл. В этот раз Лена бьет её в туже секунду, когда Кара заканчивает своё признание, а Хоуп лишь молча наблюдает, считывает показатели и сканирует окружающее их пространство.

Будь она человеком, то, что она испытывала сейчас люди назвали бы любопытством. Хоуп с интересом ждёт того, какой оборот примет эта маленькая история.

**Какова цель существования искусственного интеллекта?** Для Хоуп это была бы возможность дать Создателю то, что той так нужно: мир без лжи.

**Идеальный.**

**Правильный.**

**Мир.**


End file.
